Blackfire and Rehab
by Moonfire01
Summary: A song fic featuring Rehab by: Amy Winehouse. Just a little memory strip for Blackfire. Please read and comment. Be warned it is a first attempt at one of these.


Blackfire and Rehab

By:Moonfire01

Blackfire had been wandering around in space, never staying in one place too long. She eventually wondered on to Earth. _What a place to end up in, the second place I dread. _Blackfire soon wondered up to a large building and she remembered something from a long time a go.

**They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' **

Blackfire was being held down by the palace guards because the royal medical staff had recommended that she needed to be locked up.**  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know **

Blackfire spit and cursed at all the people she could.**  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine **

Blackfire thought of Starfire and how she was already steadily becoming better than her. **  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go **

Thoughts of her father looking down at her, thinking she was a freak who needed to be treated, this brought on pure anger as she began to struggle even harder against the bigger royal guards.**  
I'd rather be at home with ray **

The palace was where she was free and where the sun shined on her black silky hair.**  
I ain't got seventeen days **

_I don't have time to be wasting stuck up in a place like that or Starfire is going to be stronger than me._**  
Coz there's nothing  
There's nothing you can teach me **

The guards lost their grasp on Blackfire, she quickly took this chance to run away from them.**  
That I can't learn from mr hathaway **

She smirked as she learned most of the stuff by watching others and not from lessons.**  
I didn't get al lucky at class **

Blackfire thought of how everybody hated her at school and she was a complete outcast.**  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass **

She than began smirking as she also remembered how she beat up every single one of them.**  
They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' **

She quickly ran into Starfire's room where she started laughing at her.**  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know **

Starfire gave Blackfire a very confused look, since Blackfire was laughing like a maniac in her room. Suddenly the guards came in and rushed into the room.**  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine **

Blackfire stopped laughing and blew a kiss to the guards as she jumped out of Starfire's window**  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go **

_Those pathetic losers trying to lock me up, I'll never go with you. _Just then one of the royal guards got Blackfire half way from falling to the floor.**  
The man said 'why do you think you here' **

The head of the medical staff looked at Blackfire and started evaluating her.**  
I said 'I got no idea **

Blackfire smirked at the silly old man in white as she stuck out her tongue at him.**  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
so I always keep a bottle near' **

Blackfire soon began teasing the old man by telling what he wanted to hear.**  
He said 'I just think your depressed,  
kiss me here baby and go rest' **

After getting the doctor so angry he got closer to the tied up Blackfire and grabbed her face roughly. Going in for a kiss.**  
They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' **

Blackfire out of pure terror managed to break free of her restraints and knee him in the nose.**  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know **

Blackfire soon walked over the old man and was going to hit him in the face when she narrowly missed, "Never underestimate me or you'll be sorry", Blackfire said dangerously.**  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine **

Blackfire soon flew off quickly.**  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go **

She soon went to her room and packed all of her things and left Tamran.**  
I don't ever wanna drink again **

Blackfire promised herself that she would never let that happen to her again.**  
I just ooh I just need a friend **

She started crying as she looked behind and saw her planet for the last time.**  
I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
have everyone think I'm on the mend **

She then wiped her tears after realizing that her whole planet has hated her since she was born and she wasn't going to waste any more tears.**  
It's not just my pride **

She then took a deep breath and flew off into space.**  
It's just til these tears have dried **

Blackfire smiled as she finished her stroll on memory lane.**  
They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' **

That was the moment she was no longer lost.**  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know **

A evil smile spread across her lips as she thought of causing her sister problems.**  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine **

She soon set off with her evil plan in motion.**  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go**

Blackfire flew straight to the abandoned T-tower where she waiting for Starfire to return with her friends.


End file.
